Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a connector mounting structure.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical component including a connector and a supporting member for supporting this connector and configured such that the connector is mounted at a predetermined mounting position of a mating member by assembling the electrical component with a mating side is, for example, known as an electrical component used in an automatic transmission or the like of an automotive vehicle (see, for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2016-58137).
The connector of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2016-58137includes a connecting portion to be electrically connected to the mating member, a tubular portion for accommodating the connecting portion to face the mating member and one engaging portion extending from an end part of the tubular portion opposite to a side facing the connecting portion and to be engaged with the supporting member. The one engaging portion is provided near a radially outer side of the tubular portion on the end part of the tubular portion and provided with an insertion hole through which the supporting member (locking piece) is insertable. Further, the supporting member restricts loose movements of the connector by the locking piece inserted through the insertion hole until immediately before the connector is mounted at the predetermined mounting position, but enables loose movements of the connector while the connector is being mounted at the predetermined mounting position by being assembled with the supporting member.
In the connector mounting structure as described above, the supporting member is loosely movably supported by one engaging portion, but it is desired to stabilize an alignment by stabilizing a configuration for loosely movably supporting the supporting member.
The invention was developed to solve the above problem and aims to provide a connector and a connector mounting structure designed to stabilize an alignment.